Curiosidad
by Diethel-san
Summary: Lee está feliz de que sus amigos esten juntos, pero también siente curiosidad sobre lo que ellos hacen. NejiTen [oneshot] ¡Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de Flower Mirage y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'Curiosity'. Esta tan sólo es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee y Tenten pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. El fanfiction le pertenece a **Flower Mirage**. La traducción a **mí**. Todos los derechos reservados. (Si fuera mío, hace rato hubiera un lemon en la serie xD)

Resumen: Lee está feliz de que sus compañeros están juntos pero también siente curiosidad sobre lo que estarán haciendo.

* * *

Curiosidad

Así que finalmente sucedió. No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto. ¡Oh, y Gai-sensei también! Finalmente, mis dos amigos están juntos. Bueno, ya era hora. Recuerdo cuando hablaron por primera vez.

_"¿Puedo ayudarte?"_

_"Sí. ¿Qué tipo de shampoo usas?"_

Neji la evadió por una semana luego de eso. Pero, en defensa de Tenten, esa fue una buena pregunta. Me pregunto si se la respondió. De cualquier modo, Gai-sensei pudo sentir desde el principio que nos volveríamos un equipo muy cercano.

_"Pero esos dos… Sólo espera, Lee. Pronto, esos dos van a compartir una relación fuerte y especial."_

Y confié en Gai-sensei. Lo que él dice, se hace.

Pero ambos pueden ser muy obstinados. No sé quién lo fue más. Sin embargo, se convirtieron en amigos rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. O sea, después de que Neji dejara pasar eso del shampoo, fue de frente hacia Tenten y –seamos honestos aquí- la forzó a ser su compañera de entrenamiento. Yo estaba decepcionado. No porque me gustaba Tenten –bueno, realmente, tuve un gusto por ella pero sólo duró dos meses, así que fue algo corto… ¿o fue largo¡Pero ese no es el punto!- Estaba decepcionado porque se suponía que yo iba a luchar contra Neji y derrotarlo. Pero Gai-sensei me dijo que era mejor de esa manera.

_"¡Lee¡Necesitas ver esto como una oportunidad! Una dorada puerta se ha abierto para ti y está esperando a que entres. ¿No lo entiendes, Lee? Mientras Neji está ocupado con Tenten, podré ser capaz de enseñarte varias maneras de derrotarlo. ¡Él no sabrá qué lo golpeó!"_

Gai-sensei es tan inteligente.

_"Y también, pasar más tiempo juntos será bueno para esos dos."_

Tomó unos meses pero ellos comenzaron a llevarse bien. La evidencia: esos dos podían comunicarse sin hablar y, a veces, sin siquiera mirarse. Nunca lo voy a admitir pero hubo veces en las que sentí pena por los ninjas que tuvieron que enfrentar. Unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando estábamos en una misión, uno de los ninjas enemigos rompió el brazo de Tenten y Neji se volvió loco cuando otro se le acercó. Me asusté. Incluso Gai-sensei estaba nervioso. Él no se pone así cuando me rompo un brazo o una pierna.

Ahora, ellos no me dirán cómo exactamente sucedió o cuándo o dónde… ¡pero lo VOY a averiguar¡Y cuando lo haga, te lo diré!

Hay una sola cosa que me preocupa. Ha habido veces cuando los busco, a la hora de entrenar, pero no los encuentro. En realidad, el lugar se ve como si no hubiera sido usado. Y cuando regresan, no tienen ni un rasguño, excepto algunas veces cuando veo una o dos marcas, mayormente en sus cuellos. Le dije a Gai-sensei sobre eso una vez.

_"¿En serio, Lee? Bueno, entonces debo decirte algo."_

En realidad, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando pero necesitaba oírlo de Gai-sensei mismo.

_"Lee. Escucha con atención. Cuando Neji y Tenten vayan a... entrenar, NO los sigas. Prométeme que no lo harás."_

Pero no me lo dijo directamente. Dolió que él lo supiera y que no me lo diga. Pero lo sabía.

¡Tenten estaba ayudando a Neji con una técnica que seguramente la usará para derrotarme cuando luchemos¡Neji¡Puedes entrenar todo lo que quieras, pero jamás ganarás!

_"¡Prométeme que no los seguirás, Lee!"_

Nunca rompo mis promesas, menos con Gai-sensei.

Pero quiero saber… ¿Piensas que una pequeña espiada dolerá?

* * *

Lee es tan lindo xD ¡Y tan inocente! Me gustó este fanfiction, es bastante indirecto y usan bien a Lee, aunque no vi la palabra 'juventud' por acá… Aún así, me agradó bastante porque no es **TAN** incoherente como otros que le leído. Dejen reviews, me gustaría saber lo que opinan de este fanfiction. Ah, y es de un solo capítulo. **UNO**. **No** dos, **no** tres, **no más**. Gracias. 


End file.
